


Cabin Fever

by alexcat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go on a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

“Damn, Vig, it looks like a cult from that sign.” Sean never knew what Viggo would get them into and it paid to be alert. 

“It’s a resort. A nice place to hike and see nature. We can sleep in the woods.”

“I sort of like clean sheets, yeah?” 

Viggo grinned a lazy grin. “City boy!”

“Did yer just call me a name?” Sean shoved him hard but playfully. “I may have to take a piece outta ya.” 

Sean made a run at him, both men rolling all over the road, and ending up kissing. 

“I surrender.” 

“About Damn time!”


End file.
